Eternal Darkness - Immortal Lovers
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: Shadow met a girl with red and purple eyes after he saved her from the fall. The girl is new in Mobius, even Sonic and his friends knew a little about her. There's something that she didn't tell. She's not a human or a mobian. So, what is she?
1. File 1

**This is a ShadowXOC story. I read a few ShadowXOC and I made it too. So, there will be romance, comedy, adventure and action. All the Sonic characters are coming from SEGA. My OCs or fan characters are coming from mine. I was writing this for fun imagination, not to be fame. Enjoy the reading.**

 **If some people think it's a mary sue or saying negative stuffs, I suggest you don't read this that you don't like it.**

File 1

 _ **"If you're immortal, you have an eternal life.**_

 _ **You live on forever.**_

 _ **To see new things towards to the future.**_

 _ **You never die by aging, diseases and any horrifying accidents.**_

 _ **However, it wasn't that easy.**_

 _ **The mortals can die.**_

 _ **They never came back alive.**_

 _ **You met them as family and friends that are mortal.**_

 _ **They will leave you behind.**_

 _ **But they give precious memories.**_

 _ **The people that they died are always there as angels.**_

 _ **Or in your heart.**_

 _ **When you meet another immortal,**_

 _ **The immortal understands what you feel.**_

 _ **Because you and the person are the same with true emotions.**_

 _ **If you fall in love with the immortal, will you stay the love or leave?"**_

:3

At the room, the special agent of G.U.N. and the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow The Hedgehog is lying on his bed and reading a book. He learned how to read from his dear friend, Maria in fifty years ago. He didn't hate it. It depends on him if the story is good. Especially, his favorite book called 'Eternal Darkness - Little Huntress'. Suddenly, he heard a call from his communicator watch.

"Calling Team Dark. Calling Team Dark. Please go to the commander's office immediately."

"I'm on my way," Shadow replied as he sighed. He closed the book and placed on the side of his bed. He got up and walked out of his room.

:3

In the dim night, the snowflakes are falling on the ground. The helicopter flew and spotted at the location of the tower at Alaska. The woman with her fashion winter outfit is looking at the window.

"Miss Ellavis, we're here. Do you need a parachute?" The pilot asked.

Ms. Ellavis opened the door. She turned around to look at the pilot.

"Nope, arigato for the ride. Sayonara!" she smiled with a salute and fell down backwards. She's falling to the sky. As she's going to hit on the top floor, she landed on the ground with her feet. Walking to entrance of the tower.

"Vis, what's the status of this tower?" she asked.

"Well, I sensed some nasty monsters in each levels but I also sensed two animals and a robot. Huh? Are they the agents of Organization Without Cool Acronym?" Vis the invisible entity crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Hahaha! They're not O.W.C.A. agents. They're G.U.N. agents. You know, 'Guardian Units of Nation'. We work as the part time agents," Ms. Ellavis laughed.

"We? Only you because Commander Tower didn't see or hear me. So, he told us that we're working with the top agents," Vis remembered.

The floor is cracking and breaking to make a hole.

"Yeah... Their names are-AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Ms. Ellavis screamed that she's falling.

:3

Meanwhile at the ground floor, Shadow is looking around with Rouge The Bat and Omega.

"The Commander said that a few workers are trapped in Hiver Tower. According to their interviews, the scientist discovered a zombie from the forest. He was analyzing first but he got bitten and turned into zombies. The victims turned into zombies and ate the workers. Luckily, the survivors escaped and no one got bitten. It's like a 'Walking Dead' TV shows. Do you think it's real?" Rouge asked.

"Walking Dead is just a fictional story. If you think it's real, then we should avoid their bite," Shadow reminded.

"Apparently, I will not get infected by the zombie virus because I was made in metal. Only human or mobian flesh can possibly turn into zombies. Machine guns are ready for consequential action," Omega said in his robot voice and readied his machine gun.

"You can do it if I say so," Shadow mumbled.

"Hmm?" Rouge's ears are twitching because she heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! OH MY GOLLY! I WILL NOT TO BECOME A FALLING LADY IN FATAL FRAME 2! SHE's SO FUCKING UGLY! AAAAAAAAAAAHH! SAVE ME, SAITAMAAAAAAAAA!" Ms. Ellavis screamed in fear.

"Huh?" Shadow heard her and caught her in his arms. He carried her in bridal style.

"Eh? Nani?" Ms. Ellavis confused and blinked. She looked at Shadow.

"Aaaaaaaiiiiieeeee! Gwapo(Handsome)! Eeeeeeeekk!" Vis screamed like a fangirl.

 _(Catch me I'm Falling - Toni Gonzaga)_

 _How can something so wrong?_

 _Feel so right all along_

 _Catch me I'm falling for you_

 _How can time be so wrong_

 _For love to come along?_

 _Catch me I'm falling for you_

 _How can love let it go_

 _When it has no place to go_

 _And I can't go along pretending_

 _That love isn't here to stay_

 _Catch me I'm falling for you ooh ooh_

Then, the moonlight shines down on Shadow and Ms. Ellavis. Like a spotlight of love. Shadow stared at ' incredible purple and red eyes. He felt that he mentioned her before. After starring each other in 10 seconds...

"OMG! I was saved by a black guardian angel!" Ms. Ellavis shocked.

Rouge and Vis laughed. Omega is rubbing his head. Shadow has no comment and no reaction. He sighed put her down gently as Ms. Ellavis stood up on the ground.

"Are you Renavis Ellavis?" Shadow asked.

"Awkwaaaaard..." Vis commented.

"Yeah but call me 'Rena'. Are you Shadow, Rouge and Omega? It's my pleasure to meet you," Ms. Ellavis but now, Rena greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Nice to meet you too. Commander Tower told as that you're a part time agent. I'm glad that I'm not the only woman of the team," Rouge smiled as she held out her hand to shake. Rena took her hand and shook.

"What are your specialties?" Omega asked.

"Huh? Well... Healing party members, sensing and combats. Oh! Also I can investigate some supernatural creatures like ghosts, zombies, aliens and other stuffs," Rena replied.

"That was fascinating," Omega commented.

"So, what's the mission? Finding documents and killing all zombies?" Rena asked. She took out a cigarette from her pocket and put it on his mouth.

"Affirmative but there might be survivors here. We have to rescue them before it's too late," Shadow answered.

"Okay. I sensed that the survivors are..." Rena lightened her cigarette with her lighter. "fifth, fourteenth, seventeenth, twenty, twenty-three, twenty-nine, thirty-two, thirty-eight, forty, forty-one, forty-six and fifty floors," she said and puffed her smoke.

"How did you know? Are you certainly sure about the survivors?" Shadow asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because I'm psychic... Just kidding. I used my sensing to find the people who are alive or dead by using my mind. It's like fortune telling. So, saving people first because we don't want the victims turned into zombies," Rena replied.

"Alright. You and Rouge go to 32th to fifty floors. Omega and I will the rest," Shadow commanded.

"Sure thing," Rouge smiled and flew away.

"Yes, Mr. Black Forest!" Rena saluted coolly as she followed Rouge.

"Mr. Black Forest?" Shadow raised a brow.

:3

At the fifth floor, Shadow and Omega were searching for survivors. The hallways and rooms were messy by scattering papers, splitting blood, corpses and many materials. It was full of atrociousness and sorrow that some of poor people didn't survive from the zombie attacks.

"Human presence detected." Omega said as he pointed at the left side of the office room.

Shadow looked at Omega's point. He went closer. "Are you there?" he asked calmly.

The man popped out with a gun pointing at Shadow and Omega. "Stay back! Don't kill me!" he screamed fearfully.

"Calm yourself down. We, the G.U.N. agents, will rescue you and the other survivors," Shadow stated.

The man put his gun down and took a breath. "Thank goodness! I'm saved. Please help us and get the heck out of here," he begged.

"Of course. After you and the others go to your homes, we're going to investigate here again," Shadow nodded.

"What?! It's dangerous to go back. You'll might zombified," the man shocked.

"Hmph! Nonsense. I am the ultimate lifeform," Shadow scoffed as he looked away.

"I am a mechanical or virtual artificial agent, usually an electro-mechanical machine that is guided by a computer program or electronic circuitry," Omega said.

"A robot?" the man raised a brow.

"Positive," Omega answered.

:3

At the fifty floor, Rouge and Rena rescued six survivors from each floors. They're at the top floor that they're waiting for the plane.

"This mission is easy but boring. We saved the survivors but we didn't see any alive zombies. They said that the ghost helped them or they're just luck," Rouge mumbled as she tapped her foot.

"Maybe the friendly ghost named 'Casper' helped them," Rena wondered jokily.

*Flashback*

While Rouge is walking and finding some survivors, Rena talked to Vis in her mind.

'Vis, I want you to explore and search the survivors. If you see the zombies, kill them. Tell us if you found them and their locations' she said.

'But is that okay for Rouge? I mean, she likes to fight,' Vis wondered.

'Yeah but she's a mortal and using her kicks. We will save the survivors first. And then, looking for documents and fighting zombies,' Rena replied.

'Okay. If you say so,' Vis nodded as she flew away. As an entity, she fought zombies by creating some accidents or bad luck to the zombies. The survivors didn't see or hear her but they decided to move to the other place and other. They spotted Rouge and Rena for the perfect time.

*End of Flashback*

Rena is smoking with the cigarette and looked at Rouge. "Anyway, can you tell me about yourself, Omega and Shadow?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a treasure hunter and part-time G.U.N. agent. Shadow is the Ultimate Lifeform created by his late creator, Dr. Gerald Robotnik. E-123 Omega is a battle robot who rebelled against Dr. Eggman. We formed a team called 'Team Dark'." Rouge explained.

'She's a hottie jewel thief.' Vis whispered.

'Shut up, Vis!' Rena whispered in her mind. "I see... You and your team are like best friends. Does every one of you have a love life?" she asked.

"None of us. I was teasing Shadow and Knuckie because they're so cute when they're grumpy. Shadow is my best friend to me. If he needs someone, I'll be there for him. He's not interest in relationship. He was focusing on the mission and his goals," Rouge replied. "How about you, Rena?" She asked.

'Shadow is still a virgin. I think the mobian girls are crazy to get him. Upupupupupu!' Vis giggled.

"Well, I'm a part time agent, supernatural investigator and bounty hunter. Sometimes, I work as a prostitute," Rena smirked.

"Wait! What?!" Rouge shocked.

Rena laughed by the look of Rouge's face. "It's just a joke. I work as a waitress and a singer at the anime cafe. Since I don't have clients or customers, I work at the anime cafe. Being PTA, SI and BH are giving me a job in weeks or months. It's not every day," she added as she puffed her cigarette.

"I see your point. You must be rich," Rouge smiled.

"Not really. I just need money for my life style," Rena giggled.

As military helicopter arrived, the survivors went in to safety. Suddenly, Rena sensed something. She saw Shadow and Omega are fighting at something. Shook her head.

"Rouge, are the survivors at the helicopter?" she asked.

"Yup," Rouge answered.

"I sensed that Shadow and Omega in trouble. Hayaku(Let's go)!" Rena ran back to the fifty floor and headed somewhere that Shadow and Omega are located.

:3

Shadow and Omega rescued other six survivors. Then, a strong offensive odor spreaded all over the twenty-seven floor. All of them disgusted and covered their noses.

"Damn it! It reeks!" Shadow growled.

"I satisfied that I do not have a nose like Doctor Eggman," Omega commanded.

"Alright, if someone wants to use the fucking bathroom, just do it already," Shadow sighed.

"Rooooooooaaaaaarrr!"

Everyone looked at the behind. The zombies are roaring and growling for the hunger. They began to chase Shadow, Omega and other survivors. The survivors were terrified that they don't want to become a zombies like them.

"Omega, Annihilate the creatures! I'll handle the survivors!" Shadow ordered.

"Regulate with fire!" Omega changed his metal hands into machine guns and fired at the zombies.

Shadow and the survivors ran to the stairs. The elevators was run out of order because the electricity shut down.

"Straight ahead! Move it!" Shadow shouted. He spotted Rouge and Rena.

"Shadow, what happened? Where's Omega?" Rouge asked as she helped the survivors.

"The zombies are here but Omega fired them all. Just send the survivors to the helicopter," Shadow replied.

"No problem," Rouge nodded as she helped the survivors to go to the top floor.

'Vis, you help Rouge. I'll help Shadow,' Rena commanded in her mind.

'Roger that, Boss!' Vis saluted playfully. She followed Rogue.

While Rogue and the survivors went to the top floor with Vis, Shadow and Rena dashed down to help Omega but...

"Annilate all zombies complete," he said. All the poop zombies are dead on the ground.

"Good work, Omega," Shadow said with a smile.

Rena sensed something. At the very far distance, a huge hand is reaching fast. Her eyes widened open.

"Shadow! Omega! Move out of the way!" she shouted.

It was too late. Shadow was grabbed by the hand and took him away from them.

"Shadow!" Rena shocked.

Rouge flew back to the team. "I'm back. The survivors are safe," she said.

"C'mon! Shadow got kidnapped by the titan's hand! I know where he is!" Rena shouted as she rushed and followed the hand's trace. Rouge and Omega followed her as well.

:3

Shadow struggled to set himself free from the giant hand. Used his free hand and charged his chaos energy.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow threw his chaos spear and shot at the wrist.

The hand released him and felt the burning pain in its wrist.

Shadow landed on the ground safely. He looked at the monster that he was captured.

It was a huge human-like monster with rotten muscles, blood and poop. Only revealed his face, arms and hands. His eyes are clearly lifeless white. He roared like a monstrous bear.

"Argh! It's hideous," Shadow gave a disgusting comment.

The team came in just in time.

"Holy shit! It's a shit zombie!" Rena shocked as she pointed at the huge poop zombie.

"Is it the one who create this incident?" Omega asked.

"I guess so," Rouge guessed.

"That monster will be destroy," Shadow growled as he's going to attack the monster but Rena stopped him.

"Whoa there, Black Forest!

Don't use spin dash or Rouge's kicks. I think the shit is not a normal shit," Rena reminded as she pointed at the wall. All the dead, headless people were stuck at the wall with poops as glue.

'Yuck!' Vis wants to vomit.

"Ew! We should use guns instead. I don't want to kick that thing," Rouge groaned as she gave the rifle gun to Shadow.

Shadow took the rifle gun. "Chaos spear can be useful," he added.

"One hundred percent yes," Rena grinned as she took out her two pistols.

Rouge loaded her gun.

The poop monster roared. Team Dark and Rena targeted at it and fired. The poop monster growled in pain as he swung his hand to attack them. Team Dark and Rena jumped over the hand. Rouge can fly over it. Rena changed her guns into a chainsaw. Sliced the poop monster's left arm. The poop monster screamed in pain and angry. He vomited the slimes and turned into poop zombie minions.

"Great! More zombies!" Rouge groaned angrily.

"Permission to fire?" Omega asked.

"Fire them at will," Shadow replied.

Omega revealed his missiles and machine guns from his body and fired all the poop zombies. All the poop zombies are dead. Meanwhile, Rena slashed and stabbed all the zombies with her chainsaw. Suddenly, the poop monster's right hand is going to grab her.

"Rena! Look out!" Vis shouted.

"Eh?!" Rena looked at the behind.

The light of the chaos spear sliced and destroyed the poop monster. Which means Shadow saved Rena. Vis was amazed to see the 'prince saves the princess' scene.

"Wooooooow! It's fantastic!" she awed.

"Hmph! I have enough of this," Shadow removed his inhibitor rings from his wrists. Walked towards to poop monster.

"Waaaah! Shadow, don't tell me that you're going to use that power!" Rena shocked.

"This thing is wasting my time. CHAOS!" Shadow began to use his ultimate power.

"Shadow! Wait!"

"BLAST!" The great explosion destroyed the poop monster and his minions. The crimson light is shining brighter.

:3

On the next day...

Their mission is successful. The survivors are safe and went home to their families. The reports, documents and interviews were submitted to the commander of G.U.N. by Renavis Ellavis and Rouge The Bat. While the incidents came to a close, all the deceased victims from the zombie incident were buried at the cemetery and the visitors prayed from their peace. Rena came in for a visit because she felt sad for them that their families or loved ones weren't there anymore but she hoped that everyone thinks that they're be there by their sides or their hearts.

At the apartment, Shadow went home and brought a bag of tomato paste cans from the grocery. For some reason, he used his chaos blast to eliminates the poop monster and the minions but after the explosion, it gave his team a stink boom like the skunk sprayed at their victims. Shadow did take a bath many times but the stink didn't come off. In fact, Silver suggested that he will take a bath with tomato paste. Shadow felt irritated or not in the mood because of the poop smell.

"Damn! This scent didn't remove. If Sonic is going to make fun of me, I'll break his legs," Shadow mumbled. He took out his key from his bag and going to unlock the door. He stopped that he noticed someone went to his next apartment. It was Rena, his new neighbor and lived in her apartment, next to Shadow's. She wore her ladybug design outfit and going to open the door.

"Rena?" Shadow called.

Rena heard and looked at him with a surprise. "Eh? Shadow? You lived here too?" she asked.

"What do you think? Did not recognize your neighbors?" Shadow scoffed as he looked away.

"Heehee! I was kinda busy on my job," Rena grinned nervously as she rubbed her temple.

'Rena, look at his bag,' Vis pointed at Shadow's bag of tomato paste cans.

Rena knew why he has that but she hates to ask that. "Anyway, Shadow, I'm glad that we completed the mission and rescued the survivors but I felt sad about the others who got zombified. Their families felt despair and wished that someone revives them," she mumbled sadly.

Shadow looked at her and crossed his arms. "Look... Revive from the dead is impossible. Even they didn't survive or dead, they want their families or friends safe from the zombies or any troubles ahead. If they love them, they're always there from their hearts. Also, I gave them some donation for their proper funeral. I don't want their dead bodies stayed in that tower," he said. He remembered about Maria's death but her love lives on inside of him.

Rena looked at him. "I guess you're right. You did the good thing... Um... Shadow, if I sense something horrible, can you go and save the people from the disaster with me?" she asked with honesty.

Shadow knew that Rena is pretty serious. Just like Maria's last promise. To help mankind. Give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Bring hope to humanity.

Shadow sighed. "I suggest that I'll do," he replied.

Rena smiled and wanted to thank him. Vis grinned that she has a crazy idea. She entered Rena's body and kissed Shadow's cheek. "Arigato, Shadow-senpai," she said with a sweet smile and went inside her apartment.

"Huh?" Shadow was suddenly shocked as his face turned red. It was his first time that he was kissed by a girl.

"Whoa." Shadow's ears twitched that he heard someone. He turned his head and it was Silver and Sonic.

"Ooooooh! Shadow, you got a lady friend," Sonic teased with grin.

"Sonic, you shouldn't tease Shadow like that or else," Silver said as he was nervous and scared.

"SONIC!" Shadow charged his power angrily.

"Oh crap!" Sonic ran away from Shadow.

Shadow followed him with the same speed to capture him and Silver decided to go to the apartment and doesn't want to be the part of it.

:3

At Rena's house...

"VIIIIIIIISS!" Rena shouted as her face turned red by embarrassment and anger.

"Yeeeeeees, Rena," Vis cooed like she wasn't care for her partner's anger.

"You shouldn't control my body to kiss him! That was embarrassing. Do you know he's not interest in love life or never get close to me or friend me again," Rena scolded as she put her hands on her waist and tapped her foot.

"Well, I sensed Shadow's aura is glowing. The good one. I think he likes you," Vis said.

"He likes me as a friend. Also, I have no interest in relationships. Besides, he might fall in love with someone else or focusing his promise to someone. I hope he didn't care about it," Rena sighed as she face palmed.

:3

At Shadow's and Silver's apartment...

Shadow stayed in the bathtub filled with tomato paste to remove the disgusting scent. He remembered Rena kissed him on the cheek. Rouge never kisses him. She's only teasing like a sister or best friend. Some girls stayed away from him because he was scary. Some of his fan girls like him for his handsome face or cold attitudes like Sasuke but he stayed away from them and wants to be alone. For Rena, that's new for him. He blushed as he lowered his body even deeper in the bathtub.

"Oh. Maria, why I have a new strange feeling about this?"


	2. File 2

File 2

Sonic, Silver and Shadow are walking to the Station Square. Having boys hang-out. Shadow doesn't like hang-out with the others, even his rival but he's on the day off and got bored of nothing. So, he has no choice to spend time with Sonic and Silver.

"Hey, Shad?" Sonic called.

"What is it, Faker?" Shadow asked.

"You know the girl that kissed you. Did you hang out with her? Did you ask for a date?" Sonic asked. He's not a cupid of love, just teasing his rival playfully.

"We met each other often and we're NOT dating. Also, her name is Rena," Shadow scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Renavis Ellavis? I met her one month ago," Silver mumbled.

"Really? So, she's new here a month ago," Sonic said as he looked at Silver.

"Yeah. She was very busy because of her work. Sometimes, she's hanging with me and Blaze while we're shopping or having an adventure," Silver replied.

"Aw man! I wish I can go for an adventure with you guys," Sonic groaned.

"Well, you're always running. That's why you miss it," Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Hmph!" Sonic pouted and looked away.

The hedgehogs went to the anime cafe. At the anime cafe, the walls are filled with anime posters. The tables and chairs are well arranged. The waiters and waitresses are wearing their anime cosplays. The customers enjoyed the food and talked random things. The performers are singing at the stage.

Sonic, Shadow and Silver sat on the chairs and picked the menus on the tables. They looked at the menus.

"Sonic, there's no chilidog on the menu but they have spicy foods," Silver reminded.

"I know, Silver. I already ate a chilidog on lunch time. I like try dango," Sonic said.

While Shadow is looking at the menu, he heard a song from the stage but he knew the voice before.

(Simple and Clean - Kingdom Hearts remix version)

It was Rena who sings 'Simple and Clean'. She cosplayed as Kairi from Kingdom Heart voice is admirable. Shadow kept watching on her. He realized that he recognized that song before.

After finished her performance, Rena changed her clothes into a Soul Eater Not waitress outfit. She went to the hedgehogs.

"Silver, Shadow, you're here. Ah! Sonic, it's sooooo nice to see you there!" Rena gasped in surprise.

"The one and only fastest thing alive," Sonic smirked as he rubbed his nose.

'Cocky and a show off but he doesn't care about the haters.' Vis commented.

"I'm glad that I met you in person. So, what do you like to order?" Rena asked as she took out her notepad and pen.

"Dango daikazoku from Clannad and a hot tea," Sonic replied.

"I like to order Kill La Kill croquettes and tropical juice please," Silver added.

"Hmm..." Shadow is still thinking.

"Sea salt Ice cream from Kingdom Hearts and a coke, right?" Rena asked as she wrote the order.

"Huh? How did you know?" Shadow asked but quite surprised.

"Mind reading. I'll get the order," Rena answered as she went to the kitchen.

"Sea salt Ice cream? I didn't know they have them," Sonic wondered.

"Oh! I know that. Blaze and I ate that. It's salty but sweet. It wasn't that bad," Silver remembered.

"Sounds cool. I should bring my best bud to try it," Sonic smiled.

In few minutes later, Rena came back with their order. She placed on the table. The three hedgehogs were eating their meals.

"Hmm... This is great. It gave me good memories that I traveled the worlds. Chip wants to eat a lot of this," Sonic grinned happily.

"This is really good," Silver commented while eating his meal.

"So, what are guys going to do next?" Rena asked as she sat on the chair.

"Having a boys' bonding again. Boys only," Sonic reminded as he wriggled his finger.

Rena giggled.

"How about you, Rena? You work here?" Silver asked.

"As a part timer, yes. I work only on Tuesdays to Fridays. My other jobs aren't every day because my sensing isn't react, the creatures didn't anything bad yet and no sign of wanted criminals," Rena replied.

"How about the 'wanted' posters?" Shadow asked.

"Me and the other bounty hunters hunted them down already but there are robberies or killers with new faces. I can find them. If Dr. Baldy Mustache is destroying the cities, Sonic and his friends kick his ass," Rena answered with a smile.

"Hahaha! Yup! You're inviting to the party if you want," Sonic laughed and scratched his head.

"Sure if I have not to do," Rena chuckled.

Suddenly, Sonic stopped and gasped that he noticed something... SOMEONE came into the anime cafe. He hid under the table and covered with the cloth. "Don't tell her that I'm here!" he shouted.

"Huh?" Silver, Shadow and Rena confused. They looked what Sonic saw. The pink female hedgehog with red dress and boots with white laces. Added a gold bracelets and white gloves like the other mobians.

She saw them. "Oh! Hello, Silver, and Shadow!" she waved happily and went closer to them.

"Amy, hi!" Silver greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"I just saw Sonic came here. Have you seen him?" Amy asked.

Silver and Shadow knew that Amy is crazy in love with Sonic and always chases him whenever they go but Sonic felt uncomfortable and needs space. He's their friend but they don't want to lie to Amy. Silver was thinking that he should help Sonic so that he needs to take a break but for Shadow, he's evilly going to tell the truth and makes Sonic suffer.

"No, he left out of the window and went to fight Eggman again. Sorry about that," Rena apologized.

"Oh! That's okay. He's always does that... Hmm! Hey! I know you. You're ScarletHuntess on YouTube. I love your videos," Amy surprised to active her fan girl side.

"Really? Thanks. I got million views. Is it because of my looks?" Rena wondered as she tilted her head.

"Well, you created a real life wanted criminal hunt, horror adventures, music videos and desert videos. You're good at singing and making deserts. I want to be like you," Amy praised with her puppy eyes.

"Don't praise me too much. I'm glad you like it. Anyway, do you like to do girls hang-out on Saturday?" Rena asked with a smile kindly.

"Oooooh! Yes, I better tell Cream, Rouge, Blaze and other girls to join you," Amy replied cheerfully as she jumped up and down. She wrote her number on the paper and gave it to Rena. "Here's my number. I better go now. Bye, Rena!" she waved and left.

Sonic came out of the table. "Phew! Thanks for defending me, Re. Also, I didn't know that you're a youtuber," he said as he sat on the chair.

"Yeah. I uploaded my videos if I saw something cool or feels like it," Rena rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Wanted Criminal Hunt and Horror Adventures, huh? Well, I better watch your videos later," Silver smiled that he wants to see if she's telling the truth.

"Okay." Rena nodded.

Shadow was still in silent and eating his ice cream. He did listen to their conversations but he didn't care about it.

:3

At living room, Shadow was watching Rena's videos on his laptop sat on the couch. He was amazed that Rena fought all the criminals and didn't run away from the ghosts or demons. One thing that he was curious about the camera man. Who was it?

The news was on.

 _"This breaking news that the girls were kidnapped by the robots. The police said that it was currently made by Dr. Ivo Robotnik. The results of the missing girls are increasing from August 21 to 24. Their ages are 13 and above. If you know the mastermind's robots, please report and send to the police."_

The news reporter announced the latest news. Shadow looked at the window. He noticed that it was raining outside at night.

:3

At the anime cafe, Rena waved 'good-bye' to their workers and closed the door. Opened her black umbrella and walked home. Vis flew in a loop.

"Flying is great! You should try it. I mean, no one saw you," she cheered.

"No, thanks. I preferred walking like a human being," Rena denied.

"But you ain't human?" Vis raised a brow.

"I know but I'm not going to use my power right now," Rena mumbled. Suddenly, she felt the strange breeze. Not just a wind. It was a wind from the object. Hearing the wrecking sound like a robot. Rena stayed still. "Vis, camera ready?"

"Ready?" Vis was holding her video camera and recording it.

Then, the eight-legged robot spider popped to attack. Rena charged her power but robot spider got hit hard and destroyed by Shadow's spin dash. He landed on the ground and stood up.

"Hmph," he looked away as he crossed his arms.

Rena and Vis blinked and looked at each other. They were dumbfounded that he appeared quickly.

"Is he showing off or save you because he worried about you?" Vis asked.

'Both... I think,' Rena mumbled in her mind. "Thanks for saving me," she thanked.

Shadow noticed the video camera is floating in the air. "Rena, your video camera is flying," he pointed at Vis' holding the video camera.

Rena shocked that she forgot Vis to hide herself but Shadow wasn't shock or surprise. He was just curious. Rena took a deep breathe. "Yes, my video camera is flying with gravity, just like in space," she lied.

"I see," Shadow nodded.

"Shadow! Rena!" they heard a call from Sonic. Silver arrived with Tails and Knuckles.

"Are you two alright?" Tails asked worriedly.

"We're fine," Shadow replied.

"Phew! Rena is safe now," Silver sighed in relief.

"Yeah... He beat up the robot spider," Rena pointed with her thumb at the robot spider.

Sonic ran up and looked at the robot spider. He remembered who made this. "It's Eggman, alright," he mumbled.

"Wha! Why Eggman wants to attack me? I didn't do anything," Rena shook her head for confusion.

"Did you watch the news?" Shadow asked.

"From today's news? No, not yet. I was walking home," Rena replied.

"The girls from 13 and above were kidnapped by Dr. Eggman. We all knew him because of his robots," Shadow explained.

"Also, we don't know why he kidnapped all girls. Cream wasn't kidnapped because she's 6 years old," Tails added.

"Amy and Rouge got captured too. We know where Eggman is," Knuckles said.

"Alright, Let's do it to it!" Sonic ran away with Tails and Knuckles.

'I guess we should use our flight,' Vis said in mind.

"Yeah. Let's go, Shadow. I better- Huh?" Rena didn't continue her sentence as she saw Shadow is on his black motorcycle. "Whoa!" she surprised.

"Hop in," Shadow mumbled. Rena nodded and sat on the seat, behind Shadow. They drove on motorcycle and went to the Eggman's lab.

:3

All the girls were trapped inside the egg-grape glass cages. Some of them are scared or want to kick Eggman. Amy hit it with the hammer but it was unbreakable. She can't use her fire because it makes worse to create a smoke and hard to breathe.

"Amy, is that you?" The mobian chipmunk asked.

Amy stopped hitting the glass and heard her voice. "Sally, you're captured too?!" she gasped.

"Yes, Eggman's robot put a sleeping gas on me," Sally explained.

"Me too! He ruined my concert!" Mina said.

"We're on the same boat. Why he kidnapped the girls and us?" Rouge wondered.

"Is it because he doesn't have soul mate and wants to make a baby?" Blaze asked.

"Eeeew!" The girls disgusted by Blaze's question.

"I definitely declined the marriage," Sally declined.

"Me too. I will hang out with Knuckie than that old man," Rouge shook her head.

"Don't worry, girls. Sonic will save us," Amy cheered.

"Silver and the boys too," Blaze smiled.

"You're right!" Mina agreed.

"Hohohohohoho! They will never save you!" Eggman laughed.

"Of course they are! They always win and you're always lose!" Amy yelled angrily.

"Not a chance! All of you will turn into maidbots and anything I want as your master. Bwahahaha!" Eggman laughed again. Suddenly, a barbie doll threw and hit Eggman's head. "Ouch! Who did that?!" he hissed.

"It was me, you fuck boy!" Rena shouted and pointed at him. "Don't you fucking dare take their virginity!"

"Don't worry, Rena. We're still virgins and Eggman wants us to turn into robots," Rouge said.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails and Knuckles arrived and stayed behind Rena.

"So, Egghead. You're the one who kidnapped ladies. I guess you're finding your future sweetheart but all the ladies can't fall in love with you because you're too fat and eggy," Sonic smirked as he waved his finger for say 'no'.

"Grr! Seize them!" Eggman commanded two robots.

(Papercut - Linkin Park)

The two, huge, metal robots walked towards and analyzed them. After analyzing, they readied to attack. The silver robot fired with machine guns. While, the gold robot dashed and going to punch them with heating fists. The boys and Rena dodged every bullets and attacks. Vis protected them with barrier. The boys noticed it.

"Whoa!" Tails amazed.

"The silver robot has machine guns and the gold robot has fire punches," Knuckles said.

"So, what should we do?" Silver asked.

"Give them a hit," Sonic replied.

"I'll say. Silver, use your psychokinetic to control the bullets and hit at the gold robot. Shadow, use your chaos spear at the silver robot. Sonic, spin dash at the silver robot and Knuckles does the punches at the gold robot. Tails and I will free the girls before Eggman robotizes them," Rena commanded.

"Alright!" Sonic ran and spin dashed at the gold robot.

The silver robot fired the machine guns at Sonic but the bullets stopped by Silver's power. Silver hit the bullets at the gold robot. Shadow was behind the silver robot and threw chaos spears at it. Knuckles jumped in the mid-air and punched at the gold robot harder.

While the four boys are fighting the huge robots, Tails and Rena rushed to the computer. Tails took out an USB and plugged on the computer.

"I'm going to unlock the egg grapes, "he said as he's typing and hacking.

"Not so fast, you little rodent!" Eggman shouted angrily as he controlled the robot spiders.

The robot spiders are going to stop and attack them. Rena charged her power and revealed a flaming red bow and arrows. She targeted at them and fired her arrow. The arrow separated and divided into many arrows. They shot at the robot spiders. Rena kept shooting them with her bow and arrows. Suddenly, Eggman fired a laser at Rena's left hand. Rena screamed in agony.

Shadow heard her scream as he looked at her with his eyes widened open. "Rena!" he shocked.

Sonic gave a final hit at the silver robot with his strong spin dash. Silver threw the bullets and Knuckles smashed the gold robot. Tails freed the girls from the egg grapes. All of them saw Rena got hit.

"Girls, let's teach Eggman a lesson!" Amy yelled angrily.

"Yeah!" Sally, Mina, Blaze and Rouge cheered and glared at Eggman. Ready for revenge and punishment.

Mina spin dashed at Eggman. Sally slashed him with her ring-blades. Blaze burned his clothes and his mustache. Rouge kicked him in the face and Amy hit him. While the girls tortured Eggman, Rena and Vis watched them... awkwardly.

"Um... Girls, I'm okay. I only got burn my hand," Rena said nervously. She held her left wounded hand. It was just a burn and bleeding, not burn into ashes.

"Well, they care about you. Speaking of care... Black Forest is here," Vis pointed at Shadow.

Shadow ran to Rena. He grabbed her left hand and checked on it gently. "Let's get to the doctor," he mumbled sadly.

Rena blushed.

:3

In two weeks at Rena's apartment, Rena is cooking fried chicken with french fries and gravy. With the help of Vis since Rena is single handed. Her left hand covered in bandage and healed with her healing power. The doorbell rang. Rena rushed to door and opened it. Sonic, Amy, Silver and Blaze showed up.

"Hey, Rena!" Sonic greeted with a smile.

"We came to visit you," Blaze smiled.

"I made an apple pie for you," Amy held an apple pie that she made.

"May we come in?" Silver asked kindly.

"Oh! Sure. Come in," Rena welcomed them.

At the dining room, they're sitting on the chairs. Amy and Blaze placed the meals on the table. They did it because they know Rena can't carry them in one hand but they're confuse about how she cooked the meals in one hand. They're enjoying and eating their dinner.

"Rena, your cooking is tasty. I didn't know that you can cook," Silver impressed.

"You're going to be a best chef or housewife," Blaze said.

Rena giggled. "Thanks. I learned cooking from my mom and grandmom," she explained.

"I'm glad to hear. So, how's your hand?" Amy asked.

"Getting better I guess," Rena shrugged.

The doorbell rang. Rena got up and straight to the door. While she opened, a delivery man carried a long, white box with red ribbon.

"Special delivery. Sign here please," he showed the paper to sign and Rena signed it with a ballpen. The delivery man gave the box to her and left.

Rena went back to the dining room with everybody.

"Ooooooh! A gift! Is it your birthday?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Nah. It's not my birthday," Rena answered. She untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside the box is three, big, red roses with five, sweet, blue candy roses.

"Aaaaaw! How sweet!" Blaze and Amy awed.

"It's beautiful and sweet gift," Silver commented.

"Someone has a crush. I wonder who could that be," Sonic cooed.

"I think that stalker, Eggman gave this crap. I better throw it to the garbage," Rena growled.

"Wait! Eggman! When is he going to quit?" Sonic groaned.

:3

While Sonic, Silver, Amy and Blaze are chatting, Rena went to her bedroom and locked the door. Vis appeared behind her.

"Let me guess... Shad gave that to you," she guessed.

"Yeah," Rena replied as she placed three roses on the clear vase with water. "The card told me," she showed the card to Vis.

 _ **~Rena,**_

 _ **Get well soon and don't hurt yourself.**_

 _ **~Shadow**_

 _ **P.S.**_

 _ **I'm going to kill that faker if he's going to tense me.**_

"Heehee! Shadow is a kuudere or tsundere," Vis giggled.

"I know. I thought he has no interest in ladies," Rena wondered as she rubbed her temple.

"Maybe you're different. Some men like the girls who are badass or crazy. Rouge knows something. We should ask her. I know you have a crush on him," Vis chuckled.

"No... Well, maybe," Rena blushed as she ate the candy rose.

It was really unknown to her but her heart is beating like crazy. What kind of gift is this? A get well gift or a love gift?


End file.
